here in the darkness I know myself
by Kindred01
Summary: A warlock kidnapped the wrong brother and delivers Chris to Zankou. While the demon isn't to happy that he got the wrong one he is happy enough because Chris very pleasing on the eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Chris was blind folded and gagged, his hand were tied behind his back with tight cord the Warlock who grabbed him pushed him down on his knees. He screams into the gag as he felt a sharp pain though his knee as it collided with the hard stone ground, the pain soon turned into a dull throb he felt tears run down his cheeks from the pain and fear alone. "Here he is just like I promises. One Charmed one son." The grinning warlock said, Chris felt his heart freeze as felt the aura of a powerful demon move closer to him stand in front.

The demon stood and looked down at the dark haired boy and reached out and touched the boy's face. Chris gasped and flinched as the felt the fingertips brush cross his face until the blind fold was pulled off his head letting the teen wince at the bright light of demon's home. Chris looked up to see a tall peppered haired man looking down at him, his skin was olive tanned and his beard was as peppered as his hair. "You have the wrong son." He said as he kept stroking Chris' bruised face. The teen shivered at the voice and tried to pull away from the demon's hold.

The blonde Warlock blinked as he looked at the boy "You're not Wyatt?" He asked, Chris shook his head as the Warlock paled "B…But he was wearing the jacket you told me about, see!" He grabbed Chris' shoulder and pulled up he torn jacket and showed him. Chris winced as he felt his broken knees was lifted up and then dropped back on the ground.

"Did you ever stop to think that brother borrow clothes?" He asked, the Warlock looked shocked and fearful

"B…But he was where you said he will be?" The warlock stuttered "He was in the park with about three kids!" He hissed, the demon looked up his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"He wasn't alone?" He asked, he raised an eye brow

"Urrrha." The blonde warlock started to say, "He was there with children." He told the dark eye demon who stood there holding Chris' chin between his fingers.

The demon looked down at the injured teen and brushed his thumb cross the bruise letting his powers heal where he touches. "Tell me did he put up a fight to protect these children?" The pepper haired demon asked, as the blonde warlock looked like he was ready to bolt for the hills

"Yes."

"You foolish idiotic warlock! He was there his family they are going to report this to the charmed ones and they are going to be looking for him far sooner than I want them to. Not only that but you picked up the wrong brother!" He stopped and then looked down at the bright fearful blue eyed teen and smiled "Never mind tho he is much prettier than Wyatt. His brother is too much of an alpha I need a one that will submit to me, like an Omega." The Pepper haired demon purred as he grinned down at the boy.

The Warlock looked from the boy to the demon licking his lips he placed his hand on the teen's shoulders and pulled him back "Then our deal still stands?" The Warlock asked, The demon looked up and frowned at him and then flicked his hand out blowing the Warlock up in front of them, Chris cried out as he fell on to side as he watched the demon stole the powers that lingered in the air.

The dark haired witch gasped watching in horror before looking back at the demon who sighed before opening his eyes letting his dark orbs settle on the teen "Well that is better." He smiled "He was really started to get on my last nerve." He chuckled as he bent down and pressed his lips to Chris' lips licking the blood off the boy's lips and humming at the taste as the teen tried to pull away. He chuckled once again as he looked into the bright blue eyes seeing the teen's fear "You have nothing to fear from me Chris." He purred as he scooped the boy up into his arms. Letting the teen scream as his broken knees was jerked about "Shhh now sweet child I will have you fixed up in no time." He grinned as he carried him into his private chambers.

Meanwhile…

Wyatt was pacing the living room as his Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Page held their crying children, they were waiting for Piper and Leo to come home before they start anything. "Did they say who took him?" The blond teen asked, his hands twisting over themselves to stop him from lashing out at the walls and doors

"They say it was a warlock, but attack like that in public what was the Warlock thinking?" Phoebe hissed as her girls whimpered in their mother's hold

"H…how do they know it was a warlock?" Wyatt asked, stopping his pacing

"He blinked." The children cried, their mothers tried to comfort them. Wyatt frowned and tried to think about what Warlock would have the balls to attack his brother in day lights in a children's park.

They heard the door open and slam shut making everyone jump and turned to look to see Piper and Leo walking into the room "What happen?" Piper asked, as she walked up to Wyatt.

"Chris was attacked and taken by a Warlock, when he took the kids to the park." Wyatt said as his mother looked at him with horrified eyes

"T…Taken?" Piper gasped

"I'm so sorry mum I asked Chris to go instead of me I…I had a date and I…I'm sorry." Wyatt cried out as he held his mother up as her knees kept buckling from under her.

"It's not your fault none of us though they would attack us in public." Leo said, as he warped his arms around Piper and sat her down on a chair. "Wyatt go and speak to Abby see if she has heard anything?" Leo asked his son, who nodded before Orbing out the room.

Zankou smirked as he looked down at the boy on his bed, he was covered in bruises and cuts and he guessed that the Warlock had some fun with him. With the click of his fingers the boy was naked as the day he was born. Chris whimpered and tried to cover himself up by pulling his knees up and curling on to his side. Zankou knelt on the bed and forced him to his back. "Now…Now why do you want to cover yourself up look at you? You are so beautiful" He chuckled. Chris cried out as the Demon cupped his cock and balls and given them a soft squeeze.

Smiling like the cat who got the cream Zankou stood up and walked over to small gold table and open a black ornate box "I would hate to have you tied down all the time so I had this made. It was mean for Wyatt but I also made sure others could wear it encase I changed my mind about who I wanted as my consort." He said. The dark haired teen gasped and shook his head, he didn't want to be this demon's consort. Zankou walked back carrying the sliver choker and then sat on the bed "Now if you are a good boy I will let you adjust to your new home before we talk about weddings." He smiled a rather charming smile but it still freaked Chris out as he felt the demon leaned down and placed the choker around his throat. Chris gasped feeling its magic covering him. "This choker will stop you from Orbing out of here and using your powers the more you behave for me the better your chances that this will come off." He told him "In time."

Another click of his fingers and Chris' bindings were gone leaving the teen trying and pull himself away from the demon "P…Please stop." Chris whispered, Zankou placed his finger on the teen's lips and smirked at him as Chris felt the dark magic of the choker cover him, Zankou looked at him. His eyes were burning with lust as he looked him up and down.

"Why should I stop?" He whispered as Chris started to sob "Oh hush now love, is that any way to treat your future husband and king." He smiled as he reached out and touch the broke knees

"AAAAH!" Chris cried out as the demon held onto his knees

"Just breath the pain will be gone any moment." He told him, Chris whimpered as he felt the pain fade. The dark haired teen pulled his knees up close to him as the demon stood up

"There is a wash room though there, your clothes will be over there and if you're hungry just call out and food and drink will appear, now if you excuse me my darling I have a lot of work to do." He then turned and leave Chris alone. was stretched


	2. Chapter 2

**Zankou returned after by the end of the day, tho Chris couldn't tell if it was day or night where he was no matter how dressed up the room looks there was no windows only fake ones with didn't help him. The demon walked into the room and looked at Chris who was now dressed in all back and he found himself almost drooling at the beautiful lean form at stood at the far end of the room looking at the books. "Don't you look every bit like a demon Queen?" He purred, Chris turned to look at him**

 **"Go fuck yourself." He hissed at him.**

 **The peppered haired demon just tilted his head before walking over to the young witch and pulling him over to the bed "LET ME GO!" Chris hissed in anger. He tried to fight Zankou's grip as the demon pull him over his knees, trapping Chris' legs over his own "what are you doing?" Chris yells as he tried pull himself up but Zankou held him over his knees.**

 **"You need to learn I am your alpha." He told him, he as he pulled the trousers Chris was wearing down over his backside and then started to squeeze the fleshy globe**

 **"GET OFF ME!" The young wizard hissed as he struggled to free himself, the peppered haired demon held out his hand and a horse whip appeared.**

 **Chris was still struggling to pull himself free from the demon's grasp when he felt the whip connect to his backside "Ahhhh!" He cried out, he tried to twist around and looked at him with wide fearful eyes**

 **"I think 10 strakes." The demon smiled as he brought it down once again with force**

 **"AHHHH ST…TOP!" He cried as the demon rubbed the red line that appeared across the pale skin**

 **"Ummm you know I think you should count every strike, let's start again." He grinned as he heard a choking sob from the teen. He raised his hand again and then brought it down on the witch's backside, Chris screamed as he fell toward pressing his hand onto the floor. "You didn't count it Chris we have to start again." He smirk "Every time you don't count we start back at the beginning." He purred**

 **"P…Please stop." Chris whimpered weakly**

 **"Oh my sweet witchling we can stop this, 1/ you need to stop using such vile words and 2/ count the strikes." He hissed as he swept his thumb across the bleeding flesh and brought it up to his lips and sucked on the blood.**

 **He closed his eyes and shivered at the taste of blood and he could feel the choker's magic working forcing the witch's body to become an omega "No shall we start again and count." He grinned as he brought the whip down on Chris' backside**

 **"AHHHH! Chris screamed and then forced out "O…One." On a choking sob.**

 **"Good boy, now 8 more to go."**

 **Mean While…**

 **Wyatt orbed back into the living room in anger and kicked the coffee table leg and then screamed in pain falling on the floor. Piper and Leo rush into the room and watched their eldest son on the floor letting frustrated tears fall down his face. "Wyatt?" Piper dropped to the floor and touched his shoulder and watched him flinch.**

 **"I…I can't find him." He whispered "Mum I can't senses him." He said, as he turned to look at her**

 **"What do you mean you can't sense him?" Piper asked him, she looked from her son to her husband seeing his look on his face "Leo?" She asked**

 **"Some whiteligher siblings can sense each other even half whitelighter siblings can do this. But Wyatt why have you never said anything?" He asked him**

 **"We didn't want to freak you and mum out, be…because it…it's difficult for us to." He said as he rubbed his eyes**

 **"I don't understand?" Piper asked**

 **"Sometimes they can transfer feelings from one to the other."**

 **Wyatt pushed himself up from the floor and paced with a bit of a limp "But I can't sense his feelings I can't feel him like he was in the back of his head but nothing I feel empty and cold!" He cried out, as he they all snarled out to the room**

 **"Wyatt." He whispered**

 **"The demons are up to something, they are all hush hush not even the other Whitelighters heard that Chris was taken… they are up to something big and Chris is in the middle of it!" He yelled as tears fall down his face.**

 **Chris was curled up on his side a bed sheet covering his lower half as the pain of anything touching his abused backside. Zankou walked back into the room and sat on the bed as Chris tried to move away from him, but couldn't because of the pain. The demon placed his hand on the teen's face and ran his fingers though the inky black hair "Now I hope you understand some of the house rules." He told him, Chris turned away from him and buried his face into his arms "Shhh my sweet witch." He whispered as grabbed Chris' chin and forced him to look at him before he kissed him**

 **"Leave me alone." Chris breathe against his lips**

 **"Oh my little one, not when we have an important day to plan our wedding." He smiled, Chris looked at him with wide eyes as he shook his head**

 **"No."**

 **"Now-now Chris don't be like that, I promises not to ruin your innocence until we are bound together…" he leans down and whispers in his ear "…forever." He whispered as he kissed him on the lips.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A month later…**

 **Chris felt the first himself submit to him, he started to tilt his head to him and the demon had grinned at him as he ran his fingers up and down the teen's throat. Zankou purred happily as he lowered his head and nuzzled the skin that was offered to him. Chris whimpered as he struggled with himself a part of him wanted to kick and punch while the other half wanted to be good for his Alpha.**

 **The next time Chris behaved like an omega as Zankou put it was when he asked his alpha what he could wear, he didn't mean it, it just came out of his mouth before he stop himself. He hated himself when he saw that smug look on that demon's face as he stood up and walked over to him. To look at the clothes that were in Chris' hand. That is when the alpha said he could wear the most comfortable clothes and Chris felt himself smile to the alpha. He knew he was well and truly fucked, the sliver choker was changing him and not for the better and the longer he waits to be rescued the worst it was getting.**

 **By the end of the month his hope that he will be saved seems to be dying and he felt lost and didn't know what to do. The demon walked into the room holding something white and floaty in his arms and looked over to Chris seeing him curled up on the bed his meal untouched "My little witch you haven't eaten again." Zankou said, as he walked over to the bed, Chris just laid still his eyes red and puffy from crying as he felt the demon sit on the bed next to him "Are you unwell?" The peppered haired demon whispered as he placed is hand on his soon to be Queen's forehead. Chris still didn't move and that is when Zankou saw red stains on the bed. He growled "What did you do?" He snarled, as he pulled the witch on to his back and looked down at the wrist seeing a torn bit of clothe warped around it oozing with blood**

 **"P…Please just let me go home or let me die." Chris whimpered as he looked up into the dark eyes of the demon**

 **He could swear he could see shock, anger and fear all playing in the demon's eyes. Shaking his head angrily Zankou ripped off the choker off his throat and then stood up and walked over to a cabinet with dark healing potions. He pulled on out and walked back over to Chris "I'm not letting you go anywhere, I have grown to care for you Chris even if you don't believe me." He told him as he forced the thick black potion down the teen's throat. Choking and sputtering Christ had no choice but to swallow the black foul stuff.**

 **The demon then pulled Chris into his lap and held him close, plating kissing on the teen's sweaty forehead "How care you care for me?" Chris cried as he felt his wounds heal**

 **"I care for you my little omega because it seems our paths were written in stone before you or I wear born." He whispered, he sighed as he clicked his fingers vanishing the blood away "It was a good thing that warlock got you." He whispered as he tilted Chris' tear stained face "My beautiful witchling." He whispered, he then leaned in and kissed him on the lips.**

 **Chris whimpered at him as he felt the warm lips ghost over his lips, Zankou wasn't demanding him to kiss back but Chris closed his eyes and let out a sigh as more tears rolled down his cheeks. He shifted in the demon's lap as he straddled him Zankou looked up into the tearful blue eyes and wiped away the tears off his face "Y…You promises to always be kind?" Chris asked,**

 **"To you yes my Queen." He purred, he moved his hands down the teen's back and to his hips as Chris lowered his head and pressed his lips against the demon's lip in an almost hungry demand…what have I got to lose…he thoughts as Zankou kissed him back.**


End file.
